Anxious Waiting and Devious Results
by Nephthys Snape
Summary: Written for Kiterie for her birthday in February. Iruka and Kakashi find themselves being gifted to a fangirl. Just what will Iruka do with the jounin when he's given power over him. Yaoi.


Disclaimer – Characters belong Kishimoto Masashi

Disclaimer – Characters belong Kishimoto Masashi. Other than the lady. She belongs to no one but herself. XD

Anxious Waiting and Devious Results

"Do you think she'll like it?" Iruka asked for the sixth time. He was feeling both anxious and hesitant, despite the continued reassurances of his lover.

"Yes, Iruka, she'll like it." Kakashi, for his part, couldn't be certain of that. But, he was Sharingan Kakashi, and there was no way he'd admit that he didn't know. Not when he got to see Iruka 'attired' as he was.

"I don't know . . . I feel silly." The chuunin nibbled on his lower lip, scar dusted a light pink in embarrassment. He felt really, really stupid.

"It's not like you're doing it alone." Kakashi tried to appease at least part of Iruka's fretting. He knew if the chuunin got to wound up, he'd never go through with the plan.

"You don't feel like this is silly?" Iruka asked, eying his lover, who was 'attired' similarly to him.

Kakashi shrugged slightly, eyes arched as he smiled lazily. "Why should I?"

"Isn't she married?" Iruka asked, not about to go into how Kakashi simply had absolutely no sense of propriety and absolutely nothing was ever too odd or weird to do. Only Gai and Lee seemed worse in this area than the jounin.

"So?" Kakashi wiggled to get comfy, closing his eyes. He knew that Iruka was just going to keep working himself up, and nothing he could do was going to change that. Especially when he couldn't touch him.

"So? _So?_ _SO?!_" Iruka grew louder with each word. "You'd want someone to do this to me, for me?" He demanded indignantly.

Kakashi was glad that he wasn't the only one that couldn't touch, because he was certain Iruka would have throttled him if the chuunin could get to him. He settled for rolling his closed eyes before cracking his right one open. "Would you calm down. It's not like we're going to bed _with_ her or anything."

"It still doesn't feel right." He pouted, and he would have crossed his arms if he could have. "And this damn thing itches!" He wiggled around, trying in vain to scratch an itch he had in a place he'd rather never have an itch.

"Look, just try to relax. Everything will go a lot smoother if you do," Kakashi told his lover, wiggling a bit so he was laying against his side, them shoulder to shoulder and touching all the way down to their hips.

Iruka sighed. It wasn't like he could get out of the situation, anyhow. Once he'd let himself get talked into it, he had no way of backing out. Such was the power of those he was dealing with. And, the sorts of women, and occasional men, that held this type of power, scared the hell out of him.

The two laid silently, each lost in their own thoughts, as they waited. Kakashi thought of all the likely perverted things he was going to be getting up to with his koi before the day was through. Iruka was fretting about all the sorts of perverted things that could be asked, no demanded of him before the day was through. As Kakashi grew more excited, Iruka grew more nervous, anxious.

After all, it wasn't every day they were trussed up in nothing but bright ribbon and bows that seemed to emphasize certain bits of their anatomy.

Iruka didn't like how the ribbon rubbed his skin as it held his arms to his sides without covering too much of his beautiful body from view. He also didn't like how it wrapped around his thighs and waist, as well as the cheeks of his ass, holding them open slightly to give people ideas of what to have the silver-haired man beside him do to him. Worst, though, was that it was wrapped around the base of his penis with a bow resting on and tickling his testicles. He felt like some sex toy.

Kakashi, likewise wrapped, didn't seemed phased in the least with the situation, and had continually made light of it. Anything that would let him have sex with his chuunin, and he was all for it.

Besides, the lady in question had always treated them well, beyond well. And, if they had to have any mistress, it would indeed be her they'd choose. While he worried and felt embarrassed, Iruka knew this. It was just in his nature to get worked up and mortified by such things. Just like it was in Kakashi's to be an exhibitionist and not care that they were sprawled on a bed, wrapped in ribbon, and waiting on the door to open so they could do whatever was asked of them.

They, meaning mostly Iruka, just had to hope that she was merciful and didn't have them do anything too crazy and perverted. Deep in his mind, Iruka fantasized that for once he'd not have to be the fucking uke and that the could give it to his lover as well as he'd always taken.

And so, they waited for the door to open, left to the mercy and power of a fangirl.

- - - - - - -

Iruka and Kakashi watched apprehensively and expectantly, respectively, as the door to the room opened. They watched as the woman crossed the room and looked them over before smirking. She quickly untied Iruka and handed him various items, most prominently a paddle and a whip, along with various other fun little toys.

She knew that Kakashi was asking for it, explaining that there were ten reasons he needed punished.

He read porn in public. Really, it was both rude and disrespectful. What if a child saw the inside of those naughty books he always had his nose buried in? Not to mention how it could reflect on his village, or, more importantly, his lover. It almost implied that Iruka wasn't enough to satisfy him, that he needed something a little extra.

He was late for everything, which was also rude and disrespectful. Occasionally being late was not a bad thing, but constantly was just bad manners. Making people take time from their own schedule to wait on him just because he wanted to do his own thing, even if it may be a good reason, was bad form. It also reflected bad on the village, and simply pissed everyone off ... except maybe Shikamaru, who couldn't care less about anything. Then again, if it was troublesome enough ...

Iruka topping Kakashi was hot. Simple as that. What more needed to be said?

Kakashi in bondage was even more hot. Kakashi plus being tied up equaled puddles of varying bodily fluids. Who wouldn't want that?

Kakashi begging. Two simple words that made people hot and bothered. Kakashi begging while tied up with Iruka fucking him... Again, what more needed to be said?

The copy nin was always in control, always expected to be; whether by his own design or because his partners didn't expect to be themselves. Put frankly, he deserved to let someone else take over, pamper to his twisted, pornographic little mind. And, Iruka would be more than willing to do so.

It may not be known yet, but he's done something. He's always done something. He's just too clever to get caught, most of the time. Hell, he may not even know he's done something, or what it was, but he's done something. Typically, Iruka's embarrassment is a telltale sign. After all, it was Kakashi that agreed to let them be gifted from one crazy fangirl to another.

He likes it, especially when Iruka gets really forceful and commanding. It really, really turns him on.

Iruka wants to do it, and everyone knows that Kakashi is whipped. Whatever his koi wants, his koi gets.

And, she explained, the most important reason Kakashi needed punished, even if the reason worked somewhat in reverse; the phrase 'Punish me, Sensei' was the best line ever written.

- - - - - - -

Iruka smiled as the lady left the room, leaving Kakashi bound and at his lover's mercy. "You know, maybe this was a good idea." He grinned at the copy nin.

Kakashi swallowed, mouth and throat dry at the predatory look in the chuunin's eyes. "Iruka ..." He breathed huskily, anticipating whatever the other may do to him, yearning for it.

"Say it, Kakashi. Let me hear it. Let her here you say it to me." He smirked almost evilly as he laid the various items he'd been given on a small table nearby. The whip he kept in his hand.

"Iruka ..." At a sharp sting on his thigh from the whip, he corrected himself. "Sensei." Kakashi wiggled on the bed, moaning. "Punish me... Please, punish me, Sensei," he begged in a husky tone. "I've been a bad, bad boy. Spank me, whip me." He pleaded. "Please. I need you to punish me, sensei."

Iruka smiled, the warm gentleness replaced with a passion, desire like no other. He looked ready to eat Kakashi whole. "Good boy," he cooed, moving forward to run the handle of the whip up the inside of the copy nin's thigh. He ghosted it over the other's balls.

Kakashi arched into the touch, hissing as his thigh was hit again for the movement. "Lay still. Don't move unless I tell you, too, or else." Iruka's voice was commanding, one of no arguments.

"Yes," Kakashi agreed, but couldn't help but arch as the whip slapped his thigh in the same exact spot, earning another smack, the third on that spot. He settled, watching Iruka through half lidded eyes.

"Sensei," Iruka informed him. "You're suppose to say, 'Yes, Sensei'."

"Yes, Sensei. Sorry, Sensei," Kakashi answered. He had not been told to be silent, at least not yet, so he would let Iruka know how turned on he was, how into things he was, by talking.

"Good, boy." Iruka grinned. "I'm going to untie you, but don't you dare move." He tickled the welts on the thigh with the whip. "Unless you want whipped more."

Honestly, that was a hard decision. He wanted to see what Iruka would do unprovoked, but he also wanted to feel the sting, the bite of the whip on his skin. He decided he'd have to bide his time for the time being. So, he started to shake his head, then thinking better of it, replied, "No, Sensei. I won't move."

"Pity," Iruka smirked, reaching out to undo the ribbon binding his lover. Once that was taken care of, he stood back admiring Kakashi's body. How the skin stretched perfectly over his sinewy musculature. Kakashi was thin, yes, but he had power hidden in his body that Iruka's trained eye could easily pick up. And, Iruka's love for him made him the most beautiful thing in the world.

Kakashi laid silent and still, waiting on the chuunin's next move. When several minutes passed without Iruka moving, he realized he was suppose to be doing something. But what?

Oh, yes. Begging. They ... Iruka wanted him to beg.

Well, if that's what Iruka wanted, that's what Iruka would get, and he'd get it in aces. "Please, Sensei. See how hard I am for you? I leak for your attention. Won't you give it to me, Sensei? Won't you spank me, Sensei?" He purred. "Tease me? Fuck me, Sensei? Anything, Sensei. I want, no need, you to do something. I burn for you, Sensei."

Iruka swallowed. He found it hard to think, let alone keep control of himself with Kakashi begging like that. But, she had wanted Kakashi to beg, so beg he would. "Hands and knees," he barked out, keeping a steady, firm control over his voice, or he would for as long as he could.

Kakashi quickly complied, waiting for Iruka to do whatever he wanted. He dared not glance back at his lover, knowing the action would provoke a stinging reaction. No, he'd not stoop to that yet.

Iruka palmed one globe of Kakashi's ass, squeezing it firmly. "I wonder how nice you'll look with a red bottom, koi," Iruka purred, leaning over his lover. He kept his skin just a hair's breadth from touching the other's, wanting Kakashi to feel the heat of his body but not get the satisfaction of the contact.

"Please, Sensei," the copy nin breathed out breathlessly. He wasn't sure what he was asking for, to be spanked of for Iruka to move that teeny tiny bit to bring their skin in contact. He was beyond caring one way or the other as long as Iruka did _something_.

Iruka smirked moving back a bit. He shoved Kakashi's knees apart to brace him better. Then, without warning, brought his hand down on the silver-haired jounin's ass with a resounding smack. The gasp, which ended in a moan, made him smirk. His mind was growing hazy from sensory overloud. The sight and sounds of his lover were going to be his undoing as much as the rush of power he felt having this much control.

The chuunin brought his hand down several more times in quick succession, driving moans and gasps from the pale lips of the jounin. "Do you like that, Kakashi? Do you like being spanked?" He wasn't sure where his words were coming from, but he just let something take over, going with the flow of his lust.

"Yes, Sensei! Please, punish me more, Sensei!" Kakashi answered readily, leaning forward so more of his ass was easily accessed by the chocolate-haired man.

Iruka moved away from Kakashi a moment, reveling in the disappointed groan his lover made. He kept half an eye on the jounin as he looked over the toys he'd been given. A few dildos, a couple plugs, a vibrating egg, a cock ring ... So many choices.

Finally, he settled on the cock ring and the vibrating egg, for the time being. The two items and the paddle in hand, he grabbed up couple of the dildos and lube, too, as he moved back over to Kakashi. He dropped the items on the foot of the bed.

Kakashi listened, or tried, as Iruka looked over the items the jounin knew were laying close at hand. He wondered what the other would choose, how kinky the minx of a sensei would get. Iruka was pleasantly surprising him so far. He could only hope that would continue.

His ears strained as he heard Iruka come back to the bed, as he felt something dropped on the bed. What was his koi up to?

The jounin was unprepared, jumping a little, when a warm hand wrapped around his throbbing cock. He again felt Iruka's body above his, felt the heat but no contact. He moaned as breath ghosted over his neck and ear, and Iruka's voice made drops of precum leak from his slit.

Iruka licked his lips. Kakashi was so hot and hard in his hand, pulsing with need. He almost felt bad about what he was about to do. Almost.

"You're so hard, Kakashi," his voice was a thick, lustful whisper. "I almost wish this was going to be fucking me." He gave the leaking shaft a small but firm squeeze, stroking enough to bring Kakashi close to the edge. "You're so close, aren't you?" He teased. "I'm afraid I can't let you come yet, Kakashi."

The chuunin's free hand moved between the jounin's legs, securing the cock ring around Kakashi. After a final stroke, he withdrew his hands and his body heat. Lubing the egg then one of his fingers, he first teased Kakashi's anus, slicking it before slipping his finger inside. "So tight. I can't wait to fuck you, Kakashi, but not yet. No, I have plans for you, first."

Kakashi whimpered. Sharingan Kakashi actually whimpered. "Please, Iruka," he begged, jumping when a hand was brought down on his ass sharply, the finger still inside. His fogged mind took a second to recall what he'd done wrong before he corrected himself. "Sorry, Sensei. Please, Sensei."

Iruka moaned softly at the raw need in his Kakashi's voice, almost losing his resolve and giving the jounin what he wanted. He distracted himself with action, withdrawing his finger then picking up and pushing the egg into the copy nin without preamble.

The jounin's back arched as something was shoved into him. He could guess as to what it was by the size and shape, having used them on others in the past, though never his Iruka. When it started to vibrate, he couldn't have stopped the words from leaving his mouth if he'd wanted or had to.

"Iruka ... Sensei, please. I need ... need ..." He didn't even know what he needed or wanted besides to come, and he knew that Iruka wouldn't let him, not yet. Part of him was glad for that. As much as his body wanted release, he wanted this to continue as well.

"I haven't got to paddle you yet, Kakashi." Iruka's body was suddenly flush against his back, the chuunin's cock sliding along the cleft of his ass, moving between the cheeks slowly.

Knowing how turned on Iruka was only made Kakashi all the more aroused himself. He'd withstand as much of the sweet torture as the other wished to give him. Anything for Iruka. Anything at all. Even if the pain turned from arousing to actual pain, not that it ever would, he'd go through it for his Iruka, his koi.

Iruka smirked as Kakashi's entire body shivered, goose flesh breaking out despite the sweat covering the lithe body. He rubbed against Kakashi a little more before moving away again and reaching for the paddle but deciding on the whip.

The brown eyed man stepped back, running the whip down his lover's back, teasing the flesh with the light, tickling touch. He then smacked it across the backs of the copy nin's thighs, using no set pattern, speed, or force. Each blow was as unpredictable as the next, leaving the silver-haired man breathless and more than dazed.

After making both thighs nice and red, Iruka set the whip aside. He slowly withdrew the egg from inside his lover, placing a soft kiss at the base of Kakashi's spine as he did so. Next, he slicked up the smaller of the two dildos he'd selected, easing it into Kakashi slowly.

With the dildo deep in his partner's ass, the chuunin proceeded to weigh the paddle in his hand. He wasn't sure he'd like using it instead of his hand or the whip, but he was willing to give it a try. Without warning, he slapped it down on his lover's firm butt cheeks, keeping a careful eye on the dildo.

Kakashi moaned, torn between moving away from and toward the sharp sting of the paddle as it reigned erratic blows to his burning ass. His cock hung heavy and throbbing between his legs, needing release so badly tears sprang to his eyes. "Sensei ... Please, Sensei. I can't take anymore," he pleaded with his lover. Each blow was driving him more and more insane with his need.

"And, just _what_ is it _you_ want _me_ to do?" Iruka asked, dropping the paddle and emphasizing the question with blows of his hand on the heated flesh of Kakashi's backside. He stroked the inflamed skin tenderly as he waited for an answer.

The sudden change in sensations made Kakashi pause, mind trying to catch up as it switched gears. "Fuck me, Sensei," he begged, sobbed. "Please, Iruka-sensei. It hurts so much." He felt like he might explode.

"Shh, koi," Iruka soothed, stroking the abused skin. He leaned down and licked it just as tenderly, soothing the heat and pain as best he could with his mouth. While he knew his efforts would only make his lover yearn for release more, he still felt compelled to offer the small amount of comfort.

"Please ... please, Sensei ... No more ... Just fuck me already!" He begged/demanded, earning a small bite to his right ass cheek. The jounin his in surprise and pleasurable pain.

"Ask nicely," Iruka said softly, pulling the dildo from within Kakashi and dropping it on the bed. He busied his tongue with licking around the slight stretched pucker as he waited for Kakashi to do as bid.

"Please, Sensei, will you take me. Fuck me or make love to me, I don't care, but will you please take me, Sensei?" Kakashi's voice cracked with his raw need, him panting and his body shaking.

"Good boy," Iruka cooed, licking inside of him a moment before turning him over. It was obvious to him that the jounin was barely able to hold himself up on hands and knees.

Slicking his fingers, he licked and nibbled at Kakashi's engorged length as he checked to see just how stretched his lover was. Finding him suitably ready, he grabbed the lube again, smearing some on himself.

Chocolate eyes meeting mismatched ones, Iruka teased the small ring of muscle but a moment before pushing passed it and the other muscles to come to rest deep inside of his lover. He nearly came then and there at the feel of Kakashi's body wrapped around his cock. The heat was near unbearable, and he felt so tight, Iruka wanted to whimper. Nothing compared to sheer unmeasurable pleasure he felt. Nothing except, perhaps, the love shining in the eyes that bore into his own.

Both nin were too close to last long after Iruka began to move. Kakashi was well passed ready to climax and knew, the moment the ring was off, he'd come all over both of them harder than he'd ever come in his life.

"God, yes, Iruka!" Kakashi arched his back, driving down on the cock inside of him. He was well beyond caring if he still needed to call Iruka 'sensei' or not.

Iruka likewise didn't care what Kakashi was calling him. All he was focused on was the heat around his cock and bringing them both as much pleasure as possible. He wished, longed to remove the ring from Kakashi's cock, but he wanted to come with him. So, he left it in place until he knew he was falling over the edge.

Words escaped them both as they moved together, riding the waves of intense emotion and arousal. Until finally, Iruka snapped his hips into Kakashi hard, flipping open the cock ring at the same time.

Kakashi came with a sob and a scream, his semen coating both of them. Darkness blurred the edges of his vision as he saw spots of colored lights. It was the most intense orgasm of his life, as cliché as it felt to think so.

Iruka panted and collapsed on top of the other nin, feeling his own come trickle out of Kakashi as he softened inside of him. He knew he should move, but he found he didn't have the energy or desire. No, he was content to stay right where he was, sprawled across his lover as he waited on his breathing, heart rate, and vision to return to normal.

After many minutes of laying there calming themselves down, Iruka finally pulled out and rolled off of Kakashi. The jounin pulled him into his arms, holding him close. "So, still think it was a bad idea, feel silly?" He teased, yawning.

Iruka pillowed his head on Kakashi's chest. "No," he answered honestly. He'd more than enjoyed himself, and he was actually glad for the opportunity to do what he'd done.

"Good." He kissed the chuunin's head. "Hopefully, we won't have to do something like this again to get you to do those things to me again." He smirked down at this lover.

"You really liked it that much?" Iruka looked up, surprised.

"I think that was at least _a little_ obvious, Iruka." The copy nin rolled his eyes. His saucy chuunin could be so naive at times.

Iruka pinked just a bit, chuckling. "Yeah, I guess you're right. I'll do it whenever you want." He leaned up and kissed him. "Do you think she liked it?"

"Only one way to know. We'll have to ask her." He yawned again. "But not right now. Right now, we sleep."

"Good idea." He nestled down against the copy nin, and soon they were both sound asleep. They'd find out how well they'd done when they woke.

**HAPPY BIRTHDAY - KITERIE**


End file.
